fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Harper
Alice Harper '(アリスハーパー ''Arisuhapa) is the fortune teller of the guild Beautiful Skulls. Appearance Alice is a girl with a blonde hair and pink eyes. She always wear her black bunny ears. She is wearing a blue and white lolita dress with a red ribbon. She also wears a blue and white striped socks. For her feet, she wears a black heeled shoes. Personality Alice is very violent, no ever tried to piss her off. If she is not angry she acts like a cute little girl. History Alice became very violent because she saw it with her both eyes of how her family was slaughtered. She was previously a dark mage. Magic and Abilities Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): Alice can do a lot of things with her cards, she can create shurikens, she can summon, she can trap people, she can even change clothes. Cana is the one who inspired Alice to have Card Magic. '''Primary Uses *'Shuriken Cards': Alice is capable of throwing cards as projectiles at her enemies. These thrown cards seem to possess cutting power, being shown piercing targets as if they were shuriken. Alice tends to throw several of them at the same time, likely to strike a larger area or to increase the chance to hit. *'Cards Volley': An enhanced ranged attack, in which Alice throws several cards at once at her target in an arched formation. However, the deflected cards hit the ground with enough strength to shatter it, lifting up a cloud of debris, implying that either possesses great blunt power or explosive properties. *'Cards Wardrobe': By having a large amount of her cards float around her and hide her upper body from sight, Cana was shown capable of changing her outfit, removing most of her clothes to don a bikini in a moment, in a fashion reminiscent of Requip. 'Cards' *'Sexy Lady Card '(セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo):One of Alice's single card attacks. She throws a card portraying a curvaceous woman in a skimpy bikini at her target. This will prompt such woman to come to life from the card, alongside some others, sporting similar curves and attires. These women will then surround the target and proceed to hug them and rub themselves against them. Opponents who are either attracted by beautiful women or shy when confronted with them are likely to be frozen on place, becoming unable to react properly. *'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui): A single card spell. Alice places a card on the ground, summoning forth several beams of water from it, which strike in all directions. *'Sleep Card': Another single card spell. Alice pulls out a card portraying a cartoonish, sleeping ram, together with the word "Sleep", and activates it with her magic. *'Help Hoshiko Card': A card adorned by a cartoonish drawing of a distressed Hoshiko Nijina, plus the word "Help" on the top and "Hoshiko" on the lower part. The card would shine visibly if Hoshiko were to find herself in danger, and, if need be, a prominent arrow can appear from the card, pointing in Hoshiko's direction, and thus allowing Alice to pinpoint her location. *'Call Boo Card': A card which Alice was entrusted with by Hoshiko on her Guild Master behalf. This card, bearing the picture of a cartoonish Boo together with the words "Call" and "Boo", is said to be linked to another card which Boo carries around, and to possess the ability to spy others. *'Call Alice Card': Alice gave this card to Naomi Charity for communication purposes. *'Call Beatiful Skulls Card': Alice gave this card to every member of her guild for communication purposes. *'Heart Sword Card '(心剣カード Kokoro ken kādo): One of Alice's singe cards. She holds the card and throws it in the air, then the card changes into a heart sword that she catches after throwing in the air. *'Wind Card': This is one of the single cards that Alice uses, it can produce strong winds and sometimes can cut bamboo branches. *'Ice Card': This card lets Alice summon ice, froze something or to create a wall of ice. *'Fire Card': This card summons fire to the will of Alice, either to create a fireball or to burn something. *'Water Card': This card has different uses either to manipulate bodies of water or to create a huge amount of water, or even to flood an area. *'Earth Card': This card is able to let earthquake happen, to make an earth wall, to turn an object to earth and to create earth dummies. *'Lightning Card': This card summons lightning with different levels for each add of another card. If fused wuth water card lightning gets stronger. *'Wood Sculpture Card': This card lets Alice summon any woow sculpture such as tables, chairs, and chopping board. *'Gas Card': This card lets Alice summon more gas molecules. *'Electric Charger Card': This card charges anything with electricity to electrify the enemy. *'Heat Card': This is one of Alice's card that has the ability to create heat in a certain area and can let others pass out because of too much heat. *'Cool Card': This is one of Alice's card that has the ability to create cooling in a certain area and can let others get chills and get distracted in fight. This can also make illusions because of too much coolness. *'Cloud Cards': This card lets Alice summon clouds to fill the room with clouds. *'Dimension Card': This card traps people or store weapons, clothes, money, and any useful or important things. *'Plant Card': This card lets Alice summon or manipulate plants depending in the picture. *'Stink Card': This card releases a very foul odor. *'Bomb Card': This card has a bomb sign on it that can explode. *'Light Card': This card lets Alice enable the power of light. *'Ball Card': This card can make a magic bouncy ball. *'Tarot Cards': Alice uses this for fortune telling and it also has many effects. **'Fool Card': This card makes the enemy act stupid or to have an amnesia and even to lose balance. **'Magician Card': This card lets Alice cast random spells, even Lost Magic spells but it rarely happens. **'High Priestess Card': This card heals Alice or Alice's allies. This can also drive away dark magic. **'Empress Card': This card lets Alice rule over the enemy for the card's effect is to stun **'Emperor Card': This card is also like the Empress card but this card is for boys. **'Hierophant Card': This card lets Alice summon greek runes for support. **'Lovers Card': Alice can attrack people through this card and even to make them fall inlove with her. **'Chariot Card': Alice can be fast activating this card. **'Strength Card': This card lets Alice be strong. **'Hermit Card': This card summons a crab, a huge hermit crab that pinches the enemy. **'Wheel of Fortune Card': This card makes Alice lucky depending on the spin of the wheel. **'Justice Card': This card lets Alice stop the fight if the enemy is already cheating. **'Hanged Man Card': This card lets Alice summon the spirit of the hanged man that can cause hauntings and possesions. **'Death Card': A card that can cause death to a person. Sometimes not death, only severe sickness and this is also sometimes used in spells. **'Temperance Card' **'Devil Card' **'Tower Card' **'Star Card' **'Sun Card' **'Moon Card' **'Judgment Card' **'World Card' *'''''Mermaid Card: This card allows Alice to summon an army of mermaids. *'Tea Cards': This card allows Alice to summon magic tea according to the picture. *'Twist Card': Alice can make a twisting motion or to twist a card by using this. *'Breeze Card': If the wind card isn't enough she uses this to create a gentle and more stronger wind. *'Gale Card': If the Wind and Breeze Cardss aren't enough Alice uses this already that creates a very strong wind. 'Fused Cards' *'Woman Wall': The amount of beautiful women produced by the Sexy Lady Cards is enough for them to create a living wall by stacking themselves one on the other's shoulders, surrounding the target and multiplying the primary seduction effect. While this might be ineffective as a serious form of defense, someone not willing to hurt women might be seriously hindered by it. *'Jolt of Fate': One of Alice's multiple cards spell. She places three of her cards, the "Lightning" (which has multiple, yellow and green lightning on it), "Reverse Tower" (drawn as an orange and blue tower, on bright light sky, with yellow clouds) and "Lovers" (with black and white cats hugging, and a red heart between them) together in her hand. Those cards interact with each other, strike multiple opponents around her with a massive lightning shock, which is generated from her Magic Seal. *'Summoned Lightning': Also Alice's multiple cards attack. She combines three of her cards, "Heaven" (a blue and purple card, with a picture resembles mustache man, with a sky circle on his head), "Reverse Death" (red, white and black human silhouette drawing on it) and "Mountain" (a landscape drawing with multiple green mountains on the blue sky) in her hand, after which, her Magic Seal is summoned, from which green lightning bolts are fired towards her opponent in an arched trajectory. This attack can be used as a trap-oriented version, in which several cards are left on the ground in a circular formation. Everyone who steps foot inside such formation will be electrocuted by green lightning. *'Explosion Cards': Alice's multiple, long distance card attack. She has several unnamed cards, seemingly float before her in a curved line. This formation prompts a burst of flames to appear, which is sent flying in her target's direction. *'Wind Edge': Alice's multiple, long distance card attack. She pulls out two cards: "Heaven" and one unnamed (with a green, wind-like drawing on it) and combines them in one hand, and with the other one, when she waves it in the direction of the spell, it activates. This action generates an ascending air blast from the ground several meters away from her, which can strike multiple opponents at the same time. *'Burning Cards': Alice's multiple, long distance card attack. She throws a few of the same, unnamed magic cards, with a flame-like drawing on each of them. These cards, after being thrown, change to flame covered bullets, with a fire "comet tails" after them, then explode when they hit their target. *'Icicle': Alice's multiple, long distance card attack. She uses three unnamed cards, combines them in her hand and wave them at her opponent. This creates multiple ice bullets that closely resemble icicles, which both hit and freeze the target. *'Electrified Gas': By fusing the card of Gas and Electric Charger, Alice makes the gas filled with etectrically charged molecules that who ever inhales it will get electrified internally. *'Projectile Cards': Alice throws a lot of cards then a magic seal shows up and multiplies the cards into its times twenty form. *'Rafflesia Scent Killer': By fusing the Plant card and Stink card, Alice can summon a rafflesia and makes it more stinkier. *'Stink Bomb': Alice can create a stink bomb through the Bomb Card and Stink Card. *'Electric Chair': Alice creates an electric chair to assasinate a foe through the cards, Water, Lightning and Wood Sculpture Cards. *'Plasma Rain': By fusing the Cloud and Electric Charger Cards, Alice can let plasmas rain to the enemy. *'Bouncing Light': Alice fuses the cards light and ball and then summons small bouncy ball, the ball will glow,and then she throws it at her enemies to make it bounce it different angles. Anyone who gets hitten by this ball will be blinded for 1 hour, unless her opponent is a healer, a healer can cure it. She uses this card for escaping. *'Sun's Strength': Alice throws a fiery Magic card from the tarot cards that explodes when it touches the target in front of the user. *'Fool's Temperance': Alice throws a Magic card from the tarot cards above them that induces targets into sleep. *'Death's Lovers': Alice throws a Magic card from the tarot cards that freezes targets near and under them. *'Emperor's Chariot': Alice throws a Magic card from the tarot cards, surrounded by an energy field, that hits the target(s) in front of them. *'Thunderbolt's Fate': Alice raises a Magic card from the tarot cards that creates two lightning bolts which electrocute targets in front of and behind them. *'Aquatic Flood': Alice crosses her hand and throws a lot of cards connected to sea such as Mermaid Cards, Hermit Cards, and Water Cards. *'Lemon Twist': Alice raises three magic Tea Cards and a Twist Card to create a giant lemons that twists to squirt a highly acidic citrus that can burn a foe. *'Mint Chills': Alice throws two Tea Cards and an Ice Card to summon mint leaves that causes chills. *'Storm': By throwing the Cloud, Lightning, Water, and Gale Cards Alice can create a strong storm. *'Hurricane': Alice can create strong hurricanes by throwing the Wind, Breeze, Gale and Water Cards in the air. *'Tornado': Alice can create tornados through the use of the Gale and Twist Cards. *'Dimension Divertor': Alice uses Dimension Cards to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards. However, despite being trapped in them, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent. Fortune Telling: Using the very same cards she employs for her Card Magic, Alice seems capable of reading fortune, similar to real forms of fortune-telling performed through tarot cards, and appears to be fairly skilled at it, having foreseen Hoshiko Nijina would met a special person, something which did happen. Alice started training this peculiar ability during her younger days in a free school, when she desperately longed to confess to the teacher that she wants to be his daughter, but was stopped by his continuous absences from the school and by her own shyness: in order to know when her teacher would be back, she started practicing fortune-telling, something which eventually led her to take up Card Magic as her primary Magic. It is unknown if her predictions stem from Magic or not. Tea Lover: Alice can drink atleast 500 cups of tea everyday. Tea makes her more stronger, especially when someone wastes her teabags she is willing torture that person. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Alice is a good wielder of sword, especially with her Heart Sword. She can pierce, cut, and even scatter objects into pieces. *'Skully Buster': After raising her sword, her magic seal lights up and shoot magic skull shaped slashes. *'Lovely Scatterer': Alice runs towards the opponent until she can break the enemy's magic or weapon into pieces. Equipment Magic Cards: Alice always carries around with her a deck of cards, which she uses to perform her Card Magic. The back of all these cards bears a dark cross with heart-shaped arms (a bit reminiscent of Heart Kreuz's logo) surrounded by an intricated motif, while the front part houses a different image for each of them, somehow reminiscent of those found on real-life tarots, which they're based after. Quotes (If someone tries to kill her) "Oh! Sharp objects or Guns are cute for me, sorry you can't scare me idiot!" (If someone tries to put her down) "Down or Up? I always go middle! Why? So that I can pierce you right now!" (If someone tries to taunt or threaten her guild) "Nice try freak! Anger me again and I will not just torture you, I will skin you alive and dump you in a tub full of salt!" (If someone doesn't believe in her fortune telling) "Doubt in my fortune telling again and your future will curse you!"